


Careful Observations

by Blue_Sparkle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Fun at Beorn's, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, consensual voyeurism, written while sleep-deprived - edited while awake and alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to events involving half of Middle Earth's creatures trying to kill them and several falls from great heights, neither Nori nor Dwalin have the energy to properly celebrate their new relationship. <br/>Luckily just watching somebody do something isn't as strenuous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful Observations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hattedhedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattedhedgehog/gifts).



> Please enjoy this self-indulgent little fic of Nori enjoying himself and Dwalin getting something out of it too. Written entirely to give context to one stupid pun spoken among friends

The hay was poking Nori just a little as he lay down, a thick blanket between him and the bedding. He let out a low moan as he settled; finally he could stretch out and just _lie_ there, with nowhere to run, nothing to fight against.

“So nice of that big old bear to let us stay the night,” he said as he heard the rustling of steps near him.

Dwalin hummed in reply, rubbing a big rough towel through his still damp hair. Like the others he’d decided to take the safe opportunity to wash at a stream behind Beorn’s lodge, though he’d taken the last turn.

Nori cracked an eye open to watch as Dwalin kicked off his boots and settled down by his side, groaning as he stretched out as well. They were in a nice secluded corner of a small side building, and Nori knew for sure that all the others from their company had already crashed in other parts of the house to sleep or eat. Nobody would disturb them.

He sighed again, pouting a little.

_Of course_ he had the opportunity to be alone with Dwalin when his entire body was feeling sore from the past few days. Of course he would feel a wave of lust wash over him as he watched Dwalin stretch and roll his shoulders, while also rubbing his own bruised muscles. Of course he would finally figure out that the big brute warrior with a gentle core wanted him as well, and wasn’t opposed to… something between them, only to be chased by Goblins, Giants, Orcs and Wargs right after.

This was the first opportunity to do _anything_ together, and Nori doubted that either would have the stamina for much right now.

“I can hear you thinking,” Dwalin said, glaring at Nori.

And being glared at shouldn’t make Nori want to rub his legs together and bear his throat to be thoroughly bitten and kissed.

“I’ve just been thinking how it’s not fair,” he complained, shifting a little to lie closer to Dwalin and actually be able to face him.

He pouted a little more for emphasis and, feeling bold, reached out to run his fingertip over Dwalin’s pecs. Dwalin raised an eyebrow at him, but leaned into the touch, nearly looming over Nori even with both of them lying down. 

“What isn’t?”

“It’s a prime opportunity for you to fuck me, and it doesn’t look like either of us have the energy for it?”

Dwalin’s eyes darkened. His hand came up to rest against Nori’s hip, heavy, fingers kneading flesh. Nori gasped quietly, cursing how aroused he already was, and how he knew wouldn’t be getting off. 

“You’d want me to fuck you?” Dwalin asked. 

“Yessss,” Nori whined. 

“How? You’re so pretty and small, would I have to be gentle? I don’t do that often.”

“I can handle rough,” Nori said, closing his eyes to not have to look at Dwalin. Trying to not get even hornier might be easier if the object of his desire wasn’t _right there_. 

“Not afraid to break?” Dwalin teased, and Nori opened his eyes again to glare. 

“I’m not some Elfling to break from a little requested brutality.”

Dwalin’s hand moved away from Nori’s hip, stroking his side and palming at Nori’s chest through the many layers of his clothes. 

“Should have known with you.”

Nori grinned at him, willing to forgive how unfair it was that he could feel himself getting wet. At least Dwalin’s voice was… lovely. 

Dwalin expression changed for a moment, frowning as if he was displeased by something. Nori was about to ask whether he’d done something (though he didn’t know what, as he’d not done anything yet), but Dwalin beat him to it. 

“I can’t even get hard,” he said, sighing. “Too beat up from the past week. Any other time and I’d be having to loosen my pants by now, with such a pretty face and a willing little Dwarf in my bed.”

Nori felt his cheeks redden, both at the compliment and at the wish that he had the energy to jump that Dwarf right then and there. 

“Too bad,” Nori shrugged. “Would have loved to see if you’re like I’m imagining.”

Dwalin’s expression changed into a dangerous looking smile. 

“Take your pants off,” he instructed, and Nori reached down to do so before he paused. 

“Up for a fuck after all?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“No, you’re going to show me what you’re imagining. Take them off,” Dwalin said again, the commanding tone of his voice sending a pleasant shiver down Nori’s spine. 

He reached for his laces with a shaky hand and undid them quickly, wiggling to push his pants down. He was still in his underthings, and his shirt came down well past his thighs. 

Dwalin raised his brows, as he propped himself up on his hand to be able to see all of Nori better. 

“Come on, lad, show me how you touch yourself. I want to see.”

Nori took a deep breath and rolled over on his back again, relaxing and settling down the way he liked it best when wanking alone. If Dwalin wanted that, then Dwalin would get it. 

Shoving down his pants down to his knees and reaching for his underthings, Nori slowly laid himself bare. More than he’d ever do on the road, when secrecy was a must, and nobody knew when somebody would come to disturb him. But this was just what he’d do in a safe and nice space, in his own bed when he was in the mood and didn’t want to bother with anything but his own hand and his imagination. 

“Go on,” Dwalin encouraged, and Nori smiled a little. 

That bit was very much _not_ like at home. 

He removed his underpants quickly, and tugged at his shirt so Dwalin would be able to see him fully. Nori’s hand fell to his crotch, fingers close to where his lips were already slick. For a second it occurred to him that this was the first time Dwalin would see for sure what he had to work with, and Nori didn’t know if Dwalin cared for his bits. 

A quick glance at Dwalin soothed any brief concern on that matter, as Dwalin’s eyes were fixed on his fingers, full of lust still. 

“So wet already?” he asked, sounding pleased. “Can’t wait for an opportunity to taste you.”

Nori whined at the brief image of Dwalin at his knees, that massive Dwarf leaning over him, eating him out with his beard soaked in Nori’s wetness- 

He could feel his gem throb and ache at the promise of that kind of touch. Without stalling anymore, Nori’s fingers spread his lips and rubbed at his aching gem roughly. He worked with haste, just as he always did when he just wanted to get off quickly, when he felt the need more than he wanted to enjoy himself. The only bit of performance Nori allowed himself to deviate from his usual routine was to tilt his hips up a little and spread his legs in a way that would let Dwalin see better. 

He’d asked to see, so Nori would grant him that wish gladly. 

Dwalin was good at not making his presence known at all, for the first few moments. Then his hand came up to grab Nori’s arm, stalling his movements and making the small thief let out an angry whine. 

“Do you always go that fast?” he asked, meeting Nori’s eye. 

“I did say I like it rough,” Nori snapped back, a little breathless. 

Dwalin threw a look to where Nori’s fingers were rubbing against his gem, even as the rest of his hand barely moved. He let go then, letting Nori do his thing in peace. 

“So what exactly do you like?”

“Quick,” Nori let out, resuming his previous pace. “I like it when it’s not too gentle, when it’s like this. Nice, rough.”

His entire body was jiggling slightly with his movements now. He spread his wetness on his fingers until he deemed them slippery enough to his liking, shoving two into his forge at once, as deep as he could. 

For a moment Nori’s words got stuck in his throat as he threw his head back and arched off the blanket. He wouldn’t let himself catch a break, _couldn’t_ even, as he fucked himself with his fingers as hard as he could at that angle. How he wished he had something more to fill himself up with. 

“I _ah_ like to be filled,” he said, the moans escaping him lower than before. 

Usually he’d be quieter doing this sort of thing, but why not let Dwalin know what he was in for, if he liked fucking the same way Nori liked getting fucked. 

‘ _Oh sweet Mahal please please let him be into this_ ’

Dwalin’s breath came out in rough puffs as he watched Nori intently, staring at his hand as if he really was set on seeing every single bit of this. 

Figuring that he’d given Dwalin enough information for now Nori returned his full attention to what his hand was doing. He picked up his pace even more, adding a third finger to the mix and grinding the heel of his hand against his gem.

Each of his breaths was a cry now, his moans giving Dwalin a nice show, he hoped. The speed of his hand and his wetness were creating a mess, he was sure of it, more and more slick covering his hand with an obscene squelching sound as Nori fucked himself as deep as he could, not enough, too slow, too little friction, so good, just right, building and building until his stomach was clenching-

Nori came with a soundless scream, nearly sitting up from the blankets as his pleasure peaked and washed over him in a crashing wave. He rubbed at his gem relentlessly as he rode it out, drawing the pleasure to last as long as possible. 

Then Dwalin was there, his arm wrapping around Nori’s shoulders to push him back down onto the hay, and his lips were on Nori’s, kissing him deep and hard as Nori couldn’t stop moaning. 

When it was over Nori sagged on the blanket, his legs relaxing from where he’d tried bracing into the ground and Dwalin’s weight no longer needed to keep him lying. 

He was panting hard when Dwalin leaned away from him, his beard slightly messy from the kiss. He looked entirely too pleased for somebody who’d not even gotten a tiny bit physical pleasure out of any of the events. 

“Was that enough for you to look at?” Nori managed to get out finally, and Dwalin snorted. 

“More than enough,” he promised, his eyes still dark and intense as they fixed on Nori. 

Nori huffed and pulled his fingers out with a shudder, slightly upset that he couldn’t go on. He was too tired though, and already he could feel that there wouldn’t be a repeat of this for a while. 

“So glad to have been of service,” he muttered, sounding more annoyed than he was. 

He wiped his hand in the hay thoroughly before pulling his pants back up and settling down more comfortably again. He felt wonderfully sated, and Dwalin was right there next to him, still watching the proceedings. 

“Glad to have seen that before I could even get one up,” Dwalin told Nori, who snorted. 

“What, you’re one of those who like watching more than doing? You’ve ever even done it before?”

Dwalin shook his head.

“It’s not that. I’m just pleased to have learned a little bit of what _you_ like.”

Nori rolled his eyes. 

“There’s nothing to learn here. You just… do it.”

“You wouldn’t let a young Dwarf hammer a hot piece of metal before showing them how it's done first, either.”

“Am I a hot piece of metal then?” Nori asked, teasingly. 

“No, but I’m going to hammer you anyway,” Dwalin said, shrugging. 

Nori stared at him for a moment, a weird sensation of half-arousal after a good hard orgasm making itself known in his mind. He wouldn’t bother with that for now though. 

“I can’t wait then,” Nori said and tugged at Dwalin’s suspenders to mask how flustered he was at the words. 

Dwalin rolled against him willingly, following the pulling until both of them were cuddled together nicely. Hopefully Dwalin was as into the idea of curling up together as he was into his promise of hammering Nori thoroughly.


End file.
